


The Art of Seducing

by wildflower927



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower927/pseuds/wildflower927
Summary: Youngho retreats to the countryside to find inspiration for his next novel. There he bumps into the most beautiful human being and inspiration might flourish its best between Donghyuck's legs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	The Art of Seducing

**Author's Note:**

> Slight homophobic mentions in one sentence  
> The age gap is of 10 year- this will not be specified literally and Hyuck is an adult despite being mentioned as very young  
> Slight mentions of elements from Christian religion with no intention to affiliate the characters to the religion or to mock at it  
> Don't try to understand it but if by the end of it you liked it, I'd like to hear opinions and I hope you consider hitting the kudos button <3
> 
> PS: This is a purely fictional work, please treat it as such

Returning to the small town he grew up in wasn't Youngho's idea. After trying everything he could to overcome his writer's block Youngho's editor and best friend Dongyoung packed him in his car and brought Youngho to his natal town. It amused him at first because Dongyoung went with him through an entire set of new possibilities, that a place that is engraved deep and well into his spirit can move him forward. And now, he's ready to retrace the memory lane and camouflage in this place.

Everything has changed here. Time didn't show mercy to the old buildings, carved deep lines into the faces of those that once were young and svelte. On his way down the main street, he meets Mrs. Lim; once the flower and pride of the community now, an old lady with wrinkles that frame her mild features. He greets her despite knowing very well she won't be able to recognize him. It's been years since he left the place. Making space for her to pass, he enters the shop and that's where he sees him.

Svelte, young, boyish with eyes the color of the tasty foam that floats over his coffee, skin like burned sugar, and a mop of hair though stylish for the youngsters these days, slightly unkempt as if he missed the alarm and woke up late. He fixes his clothes when their eyes meet and Youngho finds himself forced to look away. Staring at someone that might be ten years younger or more is shameful. Especially in a place like this.

The young male fixes his clothes, something that seems more like a habit than anything spontaneous. Youngho looks around the shop trying to find some essence in the antiquities, he looks for something to catch his eyes. If he's honest, he's not quite sure why he passed the threshold of this shop. He won't find any memories of his own in here.

In a far corner, he spots a candle holder coppery and worn out in time. It reminds him of the time in which the lights would go out and he'd have to look for a tall mug to prop the candle in. Maybe power doesn't cut off like it used to be but he still wants to buy the candle support. He rounds the shop for a bit, a feeling of eyes following him makes his skin prickle. He ignores it for a while until he makes his way to the cashier. The same boy stands propped in a not so comfortable or clean position, it is, however, showcasing the splendid pair of long legs he possesses. Youngho stops at a fair enough distance clearing his throat for attention and that's when the male finally lifts his gaze. It sure takes about a couple of seconds, but it feels like a prolonged moment for Youngho. The way the male looks at him from under his lashes, how his lips slightly part as he sucks in a breath. How his lashes bat when he blinks, making the shadows dance over the apple of his cheek. A beauty he couldn't finish describing in a volume only.

"Can I help?" Saccharine voice slips past plump lips marked by a small mole on the skin just above his upper lip, eyes gleaming but innocent.

"I want to buy this." He's shoving the candle holder up with a hand propping it back into the palm of his other hand while the boy nods, acknowledging.

"Good, the cashier is there. I don't work here." He points somewhere behind Youngho where a male in his forties sits by the counter. An obvious counter with an obvious cashier and Youngho feels slightly embarrassed. He nods a thank you and makes his way to pay before he paces away rapidly into the bakery. He left the house to buy bread and while he's not being an introverted person something tells him it is a bit too early to get friendly with the local people.

A warm smile receives him once he steps into the bakery. Someone as young as the boy in the antique shop. Another young face that should be familiar to him and it's not. He places his order for freshly baked bread and a couple of croissants hoping they contain the taste of his childhood. While the baker wraps the fresh product into a paper bag Youngho casts his gaze to the window. The same figure from earlier passes unimpeded. The young male walks across the street in a way that screams he belongs there, like the ground he walks onto is worshipping him. Now, in plain light, his beauty is emphasized as if under the spotlights. It makes his breath cut short.

"Oh," The sudden sound coming from the baker startles him, "Donghyuck, the white lily of our valley." A knowing look paired with a cheeky smile tells him that he's been caught ogling. "Or was it orange lily? Can't remember. That'd be 6.50, please." Just now he realizes as the cashier speaks again that he spoke before but Youngho couldn't hear him. Couldn't tear his gaze away until the young male figure has disappeared behind the wall where the window stops.

Youngho frowns, not catching what the author wants to say, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name. You don't wear a name tag."

"Pfft, name tag. Fancy word, city pants! This is countryside, everyone knows everyone. Renjun's my name." The baker, Renjun, smiles again and utters a phrase that goes along the lines of a returning customer. Bread in hand, he pays before he makes his way out of the bakery, suddenly all the more interested in the small town. He smiles to himself at the way how his day became happier, lighter in the span of a few moments, just by the look of someone. Maybe Dongyoung was right, maybe in the span of time he intends to spend here, inspiration will find him instead.

  
  


Blending in the countryside lifestyle happens with a couple of slips, even so, Youngho feels he's closely getting there. He makes a couple of acquaintances, the first being his uphill neighbor. A nice lady in her fifties who's busied by two grandchildren from her daughters living in the city. Youngho gets good advice from her that helps him adjust to living in the small town and some help with his refrigerator and stocking room since the supplies Dongyoung dropped him with are starting to diminish. Which brings him to the first acquaintance. One that knocks at his door at an ungodly morning hour. In fact, it's so early that Youngho thinks this person must have startled even the rooster. His annoyance dies as soon as he opens the kitchen door sees the face of the person that bends back up after they've just finished putting a large plastic tray with various aliments. The same angelic face that had been Youngho's source of daydreaming. Donghyuck, the name he hasn't been able to forget since the moment it left Renjun's lips. A face that pops up in his head at random times. The very own possessor of the poetic beauty Youngho could write volumes about, standing at an arm's length from him. The surprise is written on the young male's face but it soon transcends to annoyance as he pulls up a worn-out notebook with one too many used pages and scribbles something down before looking at Youngho with an expression he can't read.

"Thank you, I'll go grab my wallet. Would you like coffee or tea meanwhile?" Youngho smiles, the most charming smile he can muster at this hour.

"Is it going to take that long for you to grab the walled?" He says in a voice that transposes that slight annoyance Youngho's read on his face, before turning into a more accusatory one "And no offense but I drank my coffee at 6, it's 9.30." Youngho gulps thinking at the time mistake he did, still, he doesn't feel like wasting such an opportunity with the male after ruining it so badly.

Youngho strides for the wallet since Donghyuck refuses to grab any drinks. When he's back he stretches his hand towards the younger who grabs it and yanks him forward, his body stopping before toppling over Donghyuck. A sudden breath comes out of his mouth, too close to Donghyuck's face who's lips are turned up in a mirthful smirk. He takes the money from Youngho's hand, fingers brushing against his palm making all the hairs on his body stand on end as he audibly gasps. Maybe he's being too foolish at his age, but there's something about the younger, something in his gaze that thrills Youngho.

  
  


The next time Donghyuck passes his threshold there's no surprise on either side and this time he takes on the tea offer, served on Youngho's couch in his day room. Somehow he doesn't look out of place. His aura glowing with familiarity and domesticity despite their first time properly interacting. There's something in his look, in the way he looks at Youngho when he asks "So, what are you doing for a living?" Youngho feels short of breath just by looking at him.

"I'm a writer, an author." The answer is casual, he crosses his legs while sipping from his cup.

"You went to check if the library has the books of the local star?" Donghyuck despite being a nonchalant, effortlessly beautiful person, he's got a good dose of witty to him. A particular spice to one's personality that Youngho usually likes to exploit.

"How do you know I'm local?"

"Oh, I can be very surprising about that but it's simple. I used to deliver for your grandma in the last years she's lived here." He gestures around leaning into his space "You must be Youngho." He's too surprised to hide his expression, what can he say, if Donghyuck's been here he must've seen pictures, must've heard stories. "What did you write?"

"A thousand banished promises is one of them. I doubt you've heard of." The young male's look darkens as he chews at his bottom lip. Youngho's eyes are glued to him as if he's put him under a spell. It's so enticing that makes hotness pool low in his stomach.

"You know what Youngho, we could give a little into it." He's so close that Youngho can smell his body scent behind the artificial flavor of the perfume he probably sprayed early in the morning.

"You're reading it wrong." Youngho tries to rationalize as Donghyuck lets out a defiant snort.

"I'm not sure whom you're trying to lie to. You've wanted me from the first time you've set your eyes on me." He whispers close enough to Youngho's ear and he's dumbfounded. There's so much fire and determination in his eyes, yet the lack of experience shows in the sloppy way he drags his body closer, in the tremor with which he cups Youngho's jaw, too firm and with a lack of any delicacy. It shows in how his eyes flicker with every move that fails to deliver the way he's expecting, but less does he know that Youngho is turned upside down. Less does he know that each and every sloppy move of his makes Youngho want more. 

Donghyuck dips his chin low to look over at Youngho darting the tip of his tongue to brush his lips wet and Youngho feels the crack in his ration starting to crumble. His head begins to spin when Donghyuck closes the distance between them, so fast that it doesn't give Youngho time to react. Once their lips meet the elder is deemed malfunctioning. A short kiss in which Donghyuck tries to coax him for more by licking at the seam of his lips. 

"Fuck!" Youngho feels like he's losing his mind. He pushes Donghyuck onto his back, taking residence between his parted legs, and kisses him the way he's wanted since the first time he appeared before his eyes. Rough and bruising, tongue lapping inside the younger's mouth as he completely gives in under Youngho. He could mold him any way he wants. He could do much more and make Donghyuck melt, kneel at his mercy but he stops. 

"We should stop." He pushes himself up as if Donghyuck burns him and stands abruptly. "I can't do this now." He shakes his head trying to make himself think straight. It's so hard when the most beautiful exhibit tries to collect himself on his couch. Lips red and slick with his spit, Youngho's spit, hair tousled and limbs moving as if they're not attached to his body.

"I'll head now. I'll see you around, I guess."

Long after he left Youngho is still mulling about it. There's something about Donghyuck that stirs his insides with smoldering want. Only a tiny bit was missing for Youngho to lose himself, spin Donghyuck around and fuck him senseless. Wearing off what it raised upon takes harder work than he wants. It almost feels like his body is betraying him when he coats his fingers white under the pouring water of his shower, screaming Donghyuck's name in frustration. The meetings with Donghyuck are going to be interesting, at least. 

  
  


But days pass with Donghyuck not showing to his place. He sees him running like an errand boy up and down the main street while he walks to the bakery. His supplies are very much intact and he can't call him in for a fake order. He runs his face into his palm not believing himself. Just what does he think he's doing?

He opts instead for walking around the area, to places that bring a lot of nostalgic memories. Away from the busied main street, up the hills where the houses get covered under the horizon line and get scarce. A privacy Youngho could grow used after so much time living in a crowded city. Privacy he could share with someone in the many ways his brain supplies with each step he takes. He smiles to himself the words Donghyuck told him resonating into his mind like a blissful echo 'we could give a little into it' and this place could be the perfect place to give this freedom a chance. It makes his skin tingle, the nerves buzz on end, his hair raise on the back of his neck and he fastens his pace back to his place.

"What are you doing here? I don't remember calling a delivery." He frowns a bit or at least tries to frown as a smile creeps up his face at the sight of the inspiring beauty that stays propped on the kitchen cupboard, cup of tea in hand, waiting. 

"You seem a bit lonely in this town, I thought I'll just keep some company." He shrugs, and he looks so young with a slight pout on his mouth. God, Youngho is losing his mind over Donghyuck and he hasn't even had him all the way. His posture takes Youngho to a young prince, contemplating his new battlefield strategy. Pretending to be calm and collected on the outside, instilling a momentum towards his bravest knights, only letting his facade fall when he falls on a bed and God, Youngho wants to know the continuation of it. Youngho wants to know and see what that facade will crumble into. "But I'm obviously lying. We have an unfinished business." 

The only battlefield is here on Youngho's kitchen between Youngho and himself only. Donghyuck came with a purpose; he's put all his cards on the table, stripped off his emotions. He moves close to Youngho, so close that he can feel the heat radiating off his body. He wonders if Donghyuck were a prince and went to negotiation if there could be any king not to fall to his knees before him. Youngho definitely is about to and he ain't no king.  
"Are you testing my morals? Cuz I don't have much of these." He finally reaches across to rest his palm on Donghyuck's hip. The younger pressing against the touch with a roll of hips. The buzzing in his veins set him on fire. Here, in front of this boy, there's nothing that matters in the outside world, not if Youngho can have him.

"I wanna know what you'd do to me." The words come out airy, brushing right across Youngho's lips. That look where he looks up at Youngho from under his lashes returns and hits him at full force. He bites his bottom lip, considering the offer. If Donghyuck wants to know it raw, then maybe he should voice it out and let the younger decide if it scares him or the contrary. So he grips Donghyuck by the hip bones to drag him closer and starts in a raspy low voice right at the shell of his ear slowly rolling each word out of his mouth clear and outrightly.

"I want to breech slowly between these hips I want you to feel every inch of me drag against your tight walls. I want to bury myself deep inside of you. I want to reach places that make you scream. I want to swallow every noise you'd make as I make you crumble under me. I want to fill you up because I'd love to see how you drip with my juice." Like a secret, a dirty secret but at the same time, the pure truth spilled only for Donghyuck to know. He puts a bit of distance between them to look inside those glistening black pearls. To gauge the disgust but there's none in those eyes. "Doesn't it feel wrong Donghyuck, to know it's your little cunt that has me going crazy?"

He lets out a gasp, a breath that he's probably held for too long. A relief that makes his body visibly relax or maybe his knees have given in because he wants to lean into Youngho and falls sloppily against his chest. "I want all of that, give me all of it." Donghyuck quivers so badly and his breath is hitching. It fans in huffs across Youngho's jaw when he tilts his head to look up. How is he supposed to resist when he's making him feel so many things at once. Donghyuck with his uncanny beauty and provoking demeanor, sensual movements, appetizing body, and maddening taste, worthy to start wars for. Youngho is doomed.

They kiss because Youngho needs to feel the taste of Donghyuck to know it's real. They suck at each other's tongues, hands roaming to explore the curves and bends they never explored before. Under his palms, Donghyuck's body is a wonder. Firm and fit from the countryside lifestyle and Youngho can't help but wonder how rigid or pliable certain parts of Donghyuck are. Donghyuck's wet lips brush against his neck, just above his pulse point. It makes his cock stir awake in his pants, and if Donghyuck can't feel him against his hip, Youngho is too aware of Donghyuck's youthful hardness. 

Another quiver shakes Donghyuck's body when the elder feels him up in through his clothes, pressing into the shaft, dragging over the shape with his fingers.

"Uh-mm." Donghyuck moans at the skin to skin contact when Youngho slips his hand inside his underwear, after undoing his pants for some access. Knees jerking when Youngho moves his hands to trace over the shape.

"Look at this, we're leaking already." He dips his thumb into the drooling slit taking some of the liquid on his finger. It's wicked but Donghyuck's got rosy cheeks and hazy eyes already and he barely touched him. It crosses his mind that maybe Youngho's the first one touching him like this.

There's so much power that the younger leaves to Youngho, he could dishevel him, he could ruin him. He pulls his hand up looking at the glistening of his pad. Donghyuck doesn't flinch when Youngho grips his chin and drags his bottom lip down with his index to reveal his pearly teeth, but to coax him to part his mouth a bit. He pushes the smeared thumb against the teeth just where the small crack has formed between his rows of teeth. His lip darts out just a bit and the elder pushes his thumb further past the teeth feeling the warmth of the cavern. He thumbs at the wet muscle pushing it back and Donghyuck lets him play with his tongue as he gulps on the excess of spit pooling inside his mouth, tasting himself off Youngho's finger.

Donghyuck lets his weight drop a bit into Youngho's firm grip, a sign his restrain starts to crumble and the older doesn't tease him much more before placing his mouth over the boy's. They kiss, open-mouthed, and with a lot of tongue. Youngho lets Donghyuck satisfy his curiosity allowing his tongue to explore all around his mouth. With a moan Donghyuck jerks in Youngho's grip, hips bucking against Youngho's hip. Youngho follows with a moan at the feeling of the neglected boner jutting against his hip.

He drops his hand on Donghyuck's lower back as one of his knees slip in between the younger's legs. With a push on the younger's pelvis, he guides Donghyuck to rut on his leg and it doesn't take long for him to follow the movement as Youngho sucks harder at his tongue. The kiss becomes sloppier as Donghyuck parts his mouth to pant for air. Their tongues lap lazily around each other as their breaths mingle in huffs. Donghyuck's moans increase in both volume and frequency as the pleasure builds.

Youngho wants to watch him fall apart in his arms from as little as rutting against his thigh, but Donghyuck takes the hand that rests on his jaw and guides Youngho back inside his pants. "Touch me," he breathes through gasps as Youngho's palm brushes against the skin of his length. It's wet at the tip and it spread from how the fabric dragged across, so full and warm. Space is confined and he struggles to thumb over the head, tracing his shape and imagining how it would look free of restraints. The more he explores Donghyuck's cock, the more his mind supplies. When Donghyuck's legs start to tremble and his moans become pained Youngho is determined to pull him out of the misery. Wrapping his hand around his length, squeezing his fist tighter as he strokes it up and down until he finds the weakest spot and thumbs repetitively as the gasps of air make the younger's chest move visibly. A dig of the nail into the slit has the younger's jaw fall slack, eyes fill with tears still locked with Youngho's as his body jerks up uncoordinated with the trembling of his legs and the elder's palm becomes wet with warm sticky liquid. He can't help but bring the hand up to his mouth to lick at his finger to have Donghyuck chasing for Youngho's mouth to taste himself on the elder's tongue.

The blissful moment in which he carded his fingers through Donghyuck's hair as he took his time to come down from his high is broken by the ugly screech of Donghyuck's ringtone. After that he just vanishes off, only the lingering feeling of his lips remains over Youngho's own and the lingering feeling of the weight of his cock in Youngho's palm.

With a stupid smile on his face, dinner long forgotten, he washes his hand and settles on his couch, laptop in his lap. Maybe inspiration lays with Donghyuck.

  
  


When he wakes up is not by Donghyuck's knocks nor by Dongyoung's morning calls asking for any progress, but the simple eagerness to write. It feels like ages since he's had an idea since time passed on him without his notice because he has no idea if a day or two have passed. He stops when his stomach protests so loudly he thinks he felt the floor vibrate but to his dismay his pantry is empty and he has nothing to pull a quick meal.

He goes back to his couch, munching on the last cracker he found in a cabinet and two carrots. The backdoor hinges squeak and not later a beautiful head pops up by the door, a bundle in hand.

"I think we skipped meal the other day." Bless him, not only he's beautiful and an absolute delight when he's aroused but he's kind too. He places already prepared dishes on the small coffee table in the dayroom and they munch in silence. Youngho is silent because he's too hungry.

They passed a threshold that maybe was not meant to pass. Youngho had Donghyuck coming under his palm into his kitchen and thought the younger would be awkward afterward. They sit next to each other and as he waits for the elder to finish, Donghyuck rests a hand on his thigh. Innocent at first, then caressing and ultimately kneading purposely just below the junction with his crotch Youngho can't misunderstand his intention.

"You think so hard the room smells of fire. Say it."

"What if I want more? I want this to go further."

"Are you sure we can afford further?" But he's pressed so perfectly against his body, it'd be so easy to bend him over any surface of this place and have his way with him, but Youngho doesn't want that for him. Donghyuck deserved to be given the best. That's only if that is indeed what he wishes.

"I'm egotistical that way." Donghyuck plants himself in Youngho's lap as the words roll off his mouth because there's not an inch of rejection in Youngho's demeanor. Youngho presses their mouths together hands roaming over the younger's body, sturdy and fit under his touch. He grips his hips, hurls him with his back against the couch. Youngho lays between his legs, he unbuttons his shirt and presses kisses along the exposed skin. The clothes come undone fast and he soon lays unveiled in front of Youngho's hungry eyes. He presses his lips against his left pectoral where it jumps from the way his heart hammers inside his chest. He brushes the nipple with the pads of his fingers, so sensitive to touch that he arches like a beautiful arcade under Youngho. "Do that again," he pants, visibly clouded by the touch of Youngho "with your mouth."

The boy is a sin. Sin reincarnated because Youngho is more gone as the younger lays naked in front of him and his ration hangs on a thin thread. It's inexplicable how he's affecting him so much considering the number of naked bodies at his disposal Youngho had, considering how many naked bodies gave to his pleasures. All those times Youngho's had sex with no strings attached are paling in comparison to how this sole person, Donghyuck, makes him feel. He does as told; like their roles have reversed and now Youngho is the puppet on a string as Donghyuck only guides him towards what causes more pleasure to him. Soon he sucks on his nipple and a hand lazily jerks at the male's exposed and hardening length. He stops and stares at his half-lidded eyes, at his mouth slightly agape. He digs his thumb into the slit then brushes his thumb to pick on the bead of precome that sputtered from the action to make the slide easier.

As the younger's head lolls against the pillows and Youngho roams his eyes over the temptation lying underneath him, his mouth starts to water. He is curious too of how Donghyuck would react under his mouth, into his mouth. He lowers himself in between Donghyuck's legs. He peppers kisses on his way down, on his lower abdomen where the trail of hair expands, darkens, and thickens. He kisses the path of his hip down his crotch gauging the younger's reaction for any disapproval. The disapproval never comes and Youngho starts to slowly replace his hand with his mouth. 

He suckles the blunt tip before slurping the length into his mouth, working it slowly to its full hardness. So beautiful, pink, and glistening, he runs his tongue from the base up until he reaches the junction between the head and shaft on the underside of his cock. First, it starts with kittenish licks before he laps pressing his tongue into the spot enjoying himself at the sensations.

He's soon whimpering on the floor and the last thing he can remember is the way Donghyuck pushed his sole against his shoulder and threw him off.

"Sorry, fuck, it was-" Donghyuck stands up propped on his elbows, all flushed and stuttering, but with an apologetic look on his face that begs forgiveness.

"Does it hurt?" It shouldn't. It's the most pleasurable place on any dick, but everybody reacts differently when stimulated in a certain way. Donghyuck might be that only person on earth who doesn't enjoy fellatio and Youngho hopes it's that and not something he did wrong.

"Get back here, I want you to continue sucking my dick please thank you very much, but please don't push that place again." He points to his perineum and Youngho stifles a laugh. If he wasn't certain before now it's clear as day that Youngho is his first male experience. That and also, he should find the exact pressure that will make the younger's head spin before just assuming.

"It feels really good if done the right way." He pushes Donghyuck's legs open and up so he has access. He caresses over the skin, gradually applying pressure until Donghyuck moans, sucking his bottom lip and grabbing at his knees to keep his legs in place. He even tests at his entrance where the pressure makes the younger's cock twitch, so furiously red and Youngho gets back to work before it explodes. He takes Donghyuck back into his mouth, savoring the taste as he sucks Donghyuck off with a thirst he's never had before. It messes him so badly that he needs to jerk as he goes with it. Donghyuck spills on his face and into his hair, throwing a long trail of curses between the spasms of his body, and takes him a bit longer to come down from compared to last time.

"How about you? We can try, I can try to take you." Donghyuck offers his body on a platter, but Youngho knows that despite how sure he sounds he's not ready yet to take anything that way. That and also the very spent figure he displays, lying limply on the couch not even able to grab any piece of clothing to cover himself.

"I'm fine." Youngho kisses his temple, pulling his legs up of he sits entirely on the couch and drags a blanket over his naked body before he starts to shiver from the coldness of the air.

But, it ends with him in his shower jerking furiously and making himself come three times before his dick finally goes limp. When he's back the couch is empty as if Donghyuck vanished. As if he was never here with Youngho.

  
  


///

  
  


Despite Youngho's utter fear of people discovering what they do behind the closed curtains of his house, the town continues to be oblivious to their subtle interactions. Until there's Renjun with his suspicious smirks that instill a few paranoia into his head.

"You've got a coffee machine?" Youngho remarks. It's been quite a while since he's spent more than a couple of moments in the bakery. Renjun scoffs, a kind of habit that doesn't seem to outgrow him.

"Nothing fancy that can compare with the coffee shops in the city, but since we're a small town, this is enough." He's impressed with Renjun's vision and initiative to bring a little color to the life of the faraway town. He's impressed with how loyal the youngster is to this place. Everyone Youngho knows, including Youngho himself, did everything they could to run away from this place which resulted in increasing the rate of population aging. 

"Hit me up with something non-sugary and if you don't mind, I'll spend a while in that spot by the window." Renjun guides him to go ahead and claim his spot where Youngho takes a break. He goes through the thousand of his undead emails and messages, hits up Dongyoung who seems to be too busy to respond. Finally, opens a draft, and as he observes the people passing by the bakery's window he lets a couple of ideas flow.

A pat on his shoulder startles him. He realizes there's a lot of pain in his pinky fingers that goes all the way up to his wrist from how he held his phone. Definitely not a good idea, but now that he knows of the shift in Renjun's bakery he should try to bring his notebook in. It's the very owner that requests his attention. Sans apron and beret he looks more like an ordinary youngster than the baker's son.

"My shift's over if you need more I'm not sure how much my father can help with." Instinctively, Youngho turns his head towards the counter where a man closer to the third age cleans the top. Now he knows why Renjun never seems to remind him of anyone, Renjun's parents are not native to the place. The second thought that crosses his mind is that he had no idea Renjun works in shifts at the bakery because every time Youngho passed their threshold Renjun was by the counter. "I'm just offering before I leave, though, I don't think you need more."

"I'm good, thanks, I'll buy a couple of buns and I'll head out."

Youngho takes his buns and his uneventful day along, and instead of heading back home, he takes a detour opposite the way home from the bakery. He stops by the library, a fairly new establishment that didn't exist when Youngho was living here. Passing through the doors and inhaling that specific smell gives him a good disposition. 

The library is mostly full of old books. Not in how they physically present, but in the way that they don't have many new authors which only makes Youngho want to dig even more into the heart of this library.

Between the shelves, between dusty books he sees him. Donghyuck walking up and down the aisle with subtility. He picks a book and rests his back on the shelve. It feels bad, spying on him, but he can't help himself. The boy is gorgeous and the image of his naked body is carved in the very pit of Youngho's memory, destined to haunt him his entire life. How he moved, how he sounded, how he felt.

Suddenly Donghyuck raises his eyes from the book staring at Youngho right into his eyes. They're hooded, a bit half-lidded, and his lip is worried between his teeth. He knew. He knew Youngho was there and he knew Youngho was watching him. 

He turns around subtly, maybe inspecting if someone is around or watching them. Youngho does the same just as subtle before getting his okay from the smirk tugging at the young male's lips. The way is clear. Who could possibly come on a sorrowful day like this to the library? Youngho supposes everyone must be in the house or at the bakery. Not Donghyuck. Donghyuck is there where Youngho happens to be and he bites his lip, locking eyes with Youngho, unbuttoning his shirt, playing with the collar of his shirt. Revealing plenty of skin, but not enough. He caresses his chest, drops his head back hitting the rack full of books, and pushes a finger to his mouth.

Under any circumstance is this going to end well. If Youngho won't pin him by the hips and fuck him against the shelve, he'll stroll to the bathroom and rub his dick until it'll go limp, and considering it's because of Donghyuck, Youngho will probably get arrested for public indecency either way. Well, he'll get arrested for any of the two options and Donghyuck seems to push it to make it happen faster as he moves the finger over his lip as if tracing the movement out of his memory. It moves exactly the way Youngho moved his finger to feel the plumpness of his lips. The same way Youngho pushed his finger inside Donghyuck's mouth is what the younger male replicates now and it hurts so good, the strain in his pants.

There's no sign Donghyuck will stop and by the look of it, he got hard too. If they keep staying like this and teasing each other they'll both end up arrested for public indecency. So Yougho does what any adult would do. He passes to the other aisle, he bolts towards Donghyuck, slows in his tracks, and pretends to have found his book right above Donghyuck's head. 

"Oh!" He feigns surprise as if he didn't already know who was there. He leans down with Donghyuck in between his arms and whispers "I'll buy a souvenir from the cashier, wait about ten minutes then enter through the back door."

Donghyuck's snort is all he hears before putting his plan into action. Walking up to the cashier, Youngho is surprised he still has enough composure to even make a small conversation with the girl. To his luck, she's bored enough not to drag it on. He bolts out as soon as she puts the bag into his hand, there's still enough light from the sun that hasn't started to set yet but there aren't many people on the street.

Like clockwork, in ten minutes Youngho catches Donghyuck by the back door and kisses him hard and urgent. It's hard to budge from that spot, he can't explain where this insane craving for having Donghyuck comes from. Could be he's abstained too much, he held back from going all the way with the beautiful and fragile Donghyuck. Everything is clouded up and spiral over him all at once and it must show up too much in his gestures because the younger male hums into the kiss before stopping it.

"You know, for someone who resisted me for so long, you're quite the desperate one now." He clings to Youngho's neck, bouncing on his feet as he combs a strand of hair away from Youngho's eye.

"And how can I not be when you're like this." He pulls Donghyuck by the collar of his shirt, lips connected, all the way to the small bookcase. If a library fantasy was born then the best way to get over it is by fulfilling it, with Donghyuck's approval. "You wanted it. You wanted me to fuck you in that library."

"That's why you brought me here? This is ridiculous, admit it you're dying over me. Of want and desire."

"I am." He's grunting low from under his ragged breath, he's so affected he might explode before anything happens if Donghyuck knows how to push the buttons.

"Then fuck me against your old library and then struggle getting my cum off these hardcover editions." Donghyuck, as less experienced as he is on the practical side of things, sure does have a mouth that works wonders. Youngho wonders if he has any idea of the kind of power that he holds.

Hands come up to the collar of Donghyuck's shirt. He unbuttons it without looking at what he does. His mouth is stuck on the boy's neck, kissing along the soft skin in the way it has Donghyuck melting against the shelve of books. Once the fabric falls off Donghyuck's shoulders with the perfect push, Youngho has his mouth everywhere. He kisses Donghyuck's broad and pointy shoulders, his flat and hairless chest. He plays with his perky brown nipples savoring the way his back arches off the shelve closer to Youngho's body and how easier is to slide his hands on his waist and pull him even closer. Youngho kisses his lips again, posture unbalanced, making their crotches meet and Lord have mercy, Donghyuck and his moans are going to be the death of him.

He slips a hand in between their bodies unzipping the younger's pants and making his way to the cock that throbs as it meets the skin of his hand. Donghyuck shudders a breath, looking down at Youngho's hand that works him. "Ngah, no, please, don't make me cum like this."

"Are you sure, you want it like this, against this shelve?" The nod comes eager and too bounced as if his neck is powered by a spring. His eyes darken, there's no doubt, but Youngho pats his cheek with his index finger until he verbalizes the consent bold and clear. His cue to spin him around the guide his hands to prop against the books. He removes his own shirt with a swift movement, followed by the unbuckling of his belt. He stops before pushing his pants down "I'm back in a sec, don't let the momentum wear off."

Magical bottle in hand threatening to fall as his gaze is met with Donghyuck's full nakedness against the sleeves, playing with his nipples like the good boy he is. Youngho's cock throbs so hard he moans loud grabbing the younger's attention. Whatever is encrusted on Youngho's face must excite Donghyuck because he beckons him to come closer to meet him halfway in a sensual kiss, hands roaming down to get Youngho as equally naked as he is. He breaks the kiss, pressing his lips on the younger's temple before guiding him back to the position he was before he left for the lube and condom and coaxes his legs to part. The elder caresses the round buttocks, running his middle finger experimentally in between and against the puckered hole enjoying the way Donghyuck's body responds. He coats his fingers and starting carefully, he traces circles around the rim progressively padding his finger over it without pushing past the muscles. Gauging by the reactions he advances only when Donghyuck seems to be ready for it and it doesn't bear much surprise that the first push of his finger does absolutely nothing for the younger. He bends it and crooks it as the muscles clench around him spiraling his mind into moments in the future when this tightness will scream around his aching cock. At the push of the second finger after many scissoring motions, Youngho starts to fuck the younger on his fingers.

"Oh~" Donghyuck moans when the elder pushes his fingers up against the wall to his prostate. When pain turns to pleasure Youngho inserts a third finger that rips a whimper and makes the younger slip off his fingers.

"Wanna stop, it's too much?" He kisses the younger's neck before resting his head against the books so Donghyuck can see him. He shakes his head, closes his eyes, and kisses Youngho while with one of his hands he guides Youngho's hand back to take from where they left.

By the time he's prepped him enough Youngho realizes how much his body trembles, how the thought of having Donghycuk, of being inside him makes him feel. He almost misses the entrance with how nervous he feels. He plays a bit with the stretch, dipping the head in an out, pushing an inch further with every turn, all very slowly until he's borrowed out and his hips are meeting Donghyuck's buttocks and waits for him to get adjusted. He's so tight, sucking Youngho so well that it makes his heart hammer in his chest. With a muffled sound as a cue to move, Youngho starts to build his pace and bless that body and the way it opens so easily, soon he's gripping at his hips and slamming inside of him as if to make a statement.

"Yes, fuck, this feels so good." Donghyuck moans under his breath urging him to go faster and harder. He sure won't last much longer considering how tight Donghyuck is, how long he's fucked his fist instead of an actual person, but he needs to make Donghyuck come first. He takes the younger's cock that's wet and leaking to tug in sync with his thrusts.

He urges his hand movements until Donghyuck is wheezing, eyes rolling in the back of his head as he comes with trembling thighs all over Youngho's hand. The trembling of his thighs doesn't subside even after Youngho maneuvers him with the back pressed against the bookshelves. He licks at the semen left on his hands as Donghyuck breaks a noise from his neck then he kisses him so he can taste himself on Youngho's tongue as if it's his favorite thing to do.

A leg circles around his back, few books fly scattered and crumpled in Donghyuck's unforgiving grip. He braces himself on Youngho's neck and licks inside his mouth as if not wanting to lose the taste or wanting to memorize it. It throws Youngho off when he asks to slip back inside of him. He fucks into him and grunts all throughout his orgasm, and Donghyuck whimpers but begs from the overstimulation.

He carries Donghyuck to the couch, no longer able to hold onto his weight, and before he goes to bring a washcloth and a blanket he catches a glimpse of the sunset seeping through an open curtain. He kisses Donghyuck's forehead and lets him drift off.

  
  


From there on they lose the count on the times they do it or the surface of it. It always ends with the best orgasms, with a tired and dozing Donghyuck, with an overflowing inspired Youngho. The problem is, every time Donghyuck wakes up he's just as horny as he was before Youngho got him off. His body's a pleasure and the elder wants to slurp on it for as long as he's allowed because Donghyuck as delightedly as he is, he's meant to vanish at some point from Youngho's life.

"Please, I want to." There's a pout on his lips though the elder knows he's annoyed by the way he tugs at the sheets to roll them off the bed. He pushes Youngho to lean on his back against the bed, working his underwear down his thighs struggling when they catch around his ankles. Donghyuck sits between his legs and takes the flaccid cock into his hand. He weighing it against his palm feels it up as it starts to fill from the base up. He's bold, not only with his words but with his actions too. It's clear he never did it before by the way he eyes the length disappearing into his fist and working it through the foreskin. He caresses his balls before he leans down, his breath fanning across the hardening cock, and doesn't hesitate much before he puts his lips on it. Tasting it up with licks, sucking at the tip, playing with the slit, Youngho hisses, it feels good but it's excruciatingly slow.

"Hyuck." He calls and the boy closes his lips around the length and bobs down, carefully at first, working with his hand what can't fit into his mouth. It's clear he has a determination to suck it all but Youngho knows it's not working like that, not the first time "Slowly baby, just work at the head, that's enough." 

But who is Donghyuck to listen? He's eager, too eager, too ambitious. He sinks down and Youngho's cock twitches as he watches those beautiful lips stretch around his girth. He'd love to fuck Donghyuck's mouth until his tongue goes numb and his jaw aches but just as he moans in pleasure the younger gags, and lifts off his cock to cough. It's messy, too much spit leaking down his chin, mixing with tears and most probably precum too.

"Hey, easy, we don't have to-" Youngho tries to convince him to stop. Donghyuck shakes his head and takes the cock back into his mouth watery eyes back on his and he bobs so perfectly twice before Youngho's dick meets the back of his throat again and a fit of cough takes over him and still not giving up. "Baby, stop, please."

"No I can do it, just need time to get used."

"Hey! Look at me." Youngho forces Donghyuck to look up, wiping at the mess around his face and dragging him up into his arms "I don't want this if it's not giving both of us pleasure. I don't want you to hurt."

Donghyuck doesn't let him kiss him, doesn't want to look Youngho in the eyes. Suddenly so childish as if he took his favorite toy away.

"If you go by my instructions we can do this nice for both of us." 

He agrees and Youngho guides him to all the places he wants to. He instructs him how to suckle the head how to work his hand on his balls, on his perineum, but Youngho is an experienced man and he knows exactly how he likes it. He guides Donghyuck's hand to his back and folds his fingers in a fist with the exception of one. There's so much awe on his face that it makes his heart twist inside his chest.

"Don't be afraid, just push. I like it too." Long, slender finger pushes past his rim. Tracing the movements from memory, Donghyuck tries to work him just like the elder does to him. And it works because when he crooks just right his finger and press up against his prostate combined with his tongue flat against his frenulum, Youngho sees stars "Like this baby, keep going."

Simple sometimes is more than enough, and Donghyuck starts to learn the weak spots on Youngho's body too. He starts to learn what makes the elder fall apart, besides his little cunt. And Youngho might find a couple of troublesome feelings sweep inside of him when Donghyuck finally has him spill across his face and into his mouth and licks his dick clean despite his face dripping with Youngho's cum.

"You taste so good, Youngho." And Youngho might wait for a couple of minutes before he fucks him hard into the mattress only to convince himself he's only feeling like this because the sex is amazing. Donghyuck that has a sinful mouth in more than one way "Damn, I love how you feel, how you fill me up so fully. I love how you burn inside of me before you explode. I love it when you paint my walls white, how I feel you leak out of me. How no one knows it's you dripping down my thighs."

Their dirty words shared just between the two of them, between these walls that would never talk to say about the things they do. The walls that would never talk to unveil all the things they do and say to each other. The walls that are witness but can't tell how empty Youngho feels once Donghyuck lifts himself up and goes out the door, regardless of the time. Never spending his night over, or at times returning shortly after leaving either to bring Youngho something, either to steal a kiss or go for a quickie. While the town remains oblivious.

  
  


Or at least so he thought.

He wonders whether he closed himself up in a bubble and refused to acknowledge the looks, the whispers, the nudges. He wonders what made him overlook the ugly spots in the beautiful scenario that rotten the beauty of the scenery. When his neighbor corners him to tell him about the rumors, claiming good intentions but spitting accusations painted in words that feel like a scrape. Shameful and disgraceful, unordinary, and abnormal, that's how people see their act. It makes his stomach churn the way she plants the image of them. It enrages him, even more, the inability he has to correct her. Half of it it's true. One day he will pack his luggage and return to the city, he won't stay here but Donghyuck belongs here, his entire life is here. It all happened between the walls of his house, no one can prove. A limping boy sneaking in and out at random hours can't be enough. Yet he doesn't want to risk blowing it out of proportion.

He wonders when did he become the coward that watched the most beautiful human in the world transform like that before him. Hurt and betrayal mixed with nausea painted his beautiful face in colors not suited for the beauty of his features. Too much anger that was boiling in the cloudy, red eyes. It makes his heart squeeze painfully in his chest. It breaks and it bleeds inside him with no way to escape it. It simmers inside of him while he tries to keep the same face for people he never cared about, for opinions he would never give a dime on.

The town is cursed. Or maybe Youngho is cursed because there's no place he goes not to bump into the young male. He appears everywhere before Youngho's eyes. Like a ghost that's hunting him. Like a demon that he summons because he can't stop thinking of him. He appears everywhere but not in Youngho's house anymore. The house from which Younho banished him from. The house in which he wakes up to images of the younger that hunt him. The rays of the sun reflect on the hardwood floor picking the same color as Donghyuck's golden skin. The color of the foam that gathers above the coffee he pours resembles Donghyuck's eyes and it drives him mad over how imprinted on the back of his eyelids these images are.

"Flowers don't grow down the valley, did you know?" Renjun props his coffee and cookie a bit harsher than he probably intended. He couldn't take breakfast, there's no appetite for him, nor any kind of will to be inside that house. He's sure he's spent too long in this place but for now, it seems to be the only place to bring him any comfort. That or he could call Dongyoung to pull him away from the misery.

"Of course they do, there's enough wat-"

"You're really dense for someone that's supposed to be so smart." The boy rolls his eyes annoyed but Youngho never got a hold of his riddles anyway "There's a fire fest up the sunset hill. You'll find him there."

  
  


The pull of the place is more like a string. He's rolling his way there not knowing what he wants to see, what he wants to find. It's a small fire and lots of youngsters. If Youngho vaguely tries to remember there used to be a tradition like this for young people to pass through a ritual and at midnight their chosen one will appear to them. A silly tradition that worked maybe a thousand years ago when people were gullible. These days there was no place for things like this, for silly traditions, just people using any excuse to gather up and drink or who knows what else. He walks still like a puppet on a string until he sees what he came looking for. How could he miss him? Even in all this crowd, he shines the brightest. He's the most beautiful human being Youngho's ever laid eyes on. The most beautiful thing on earth that has someone's hand around his waist and his hands circle the person's neck. Donghyuck is the most beautiful being on earth, yet he doesn't belong to Youngho.

Youngho strides past them, at least, he intends to do so until he decides against it and bumps into them, making the tall guy lose his balance. Donghyuck sure has a type. But isn't the town enraged at them too, only at Youngho? Just because Youngho is an outsider and probably a couple of years older than Donghyuck.

"Watch where the fuck you're going." The tall guy spits on the way Youngho is about to walk "Fucking geezer, you blind or something? Too old to watch where you're going."

"Now you watch your mouth you fucking preteen wakner before I make your teeth hole on the other side of your skull." He's never gotten himself into a fight, just how much does Donghyuck make him lose his head. He's not bad, for a fact he knows he can throw a good punch but he's outnumbered here. He's enraged and not because the guy offended him but because he holds in his hand something that Youngho wants to be only his, someone that for him means more than the world but was too late to acknowledge.

"You motherfu-"

"Hey, hey, stop!" Donghyuck pulls the guy back to himself, holding one of his hands securely in his while pushing Youngho away by his chest. The distance he puts is not much and maybe because he's a male he doesn't get crushed in between the two massive bodies of Youngho's and the other guys'. It's not going to end. The other male growls, clearly drunk and Donghyuck struggles to hold him until he pulls his charms. "Yukhei look at me, calm down, yeah, it was nothing." 

The boy sure knows how to seduce. Forehead pressed against the so-called Yukhei guy, hands cradling his face, thumbs rubbing the apples of his cheeks. And in return the male grips around his hips, hands roaming over Donghyuck's body. Youngho seethes. Was that all it took for him to go running into someone else's arms? Or was it that Donghyuck already spread his legs for other people than just Youngho?

"Go!" He says to Youngho, hurt in the eyes, pleading. He's trembling, Youngho can clearly see the way he forces himself to stand straight. He trembles because he's scared or he trembles because he's mad. Youngho goes without looking back.

An insistent succession of knocks come through his back door. Not many people would use that door. In fact, only one person uses it and Youngho doesn't want to see that person now. That's why the door is locked. He gulps down another sip of his wine, swirling the red liquor in the glass. He knows Donghyuck can see him if he squints through the curtain by the door. Youngho can see his silhouette too if he squints. But he doesn't.

"Open the fucking door, I can see you! I'll wake the entire neighborhood, if not." Youngho believes him to do so. Donghyuck is unpredictable and doesn't care to which extent his actions will affect others. Doesn't care to which extend his actions will affect himself.

After a few more kicks to the door, the owner decides to open it with a swift move. He knows he can take at least two steps away before Donghyuck enters the place. Just one and a half he manages to step before the tornado Donghyuck lunges to him almost tackles him to the ground. Save it for the difference in body size because Youngho steadies both of them.

A fight is something he wasn't expecting. Donghyuck is wrestling him until he traps his hands to make him stop.

"Why, why, whywhythefuckwouldyoudothat?" He slurs through a clenched jaw and he doesn't breathe. His eyes watery and red, it hurts seeing him this way and mostly because Youngho doesn't know what he's doing. "Why after you pushed me away?"

He's silent. He loosens the grips so that he falls into his embrace. If Donghyuck can seduce his way with the guy, Youngho can calm him down using his body. Circling his arms around the trembling frame, rubbing soothing circles across the bony back. He's lost weights since last Youngho saw him and he really wants to believe it wasn't because of him.

"Do you want me or not? Do you not want me, but not want anyone else to have me?" The younger's voice is small now.

"I'm scared okay, for you, for what can happen."

"Because of this town's gossip?" He knew, Donghyuck always knew and he never warned Youngho. "I'm part of it, some ask me directly. I-I don't owe anyone anything." Donghyuck under the disguise of a prince at war returns to Youngho's eyes. He's young and brave, maybe gullible if he's so ready to get crucified for a man. But Youngho feels something for him. Too strong and imprinted. He doesn't want to let go either. "But you had to show in the tiger's den. You've no idea how it could've blown."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you." He kisses the younger's temple, the muscles around his heart squeezing painfully making breathing hard.

"Then stop chasing me away." He will. He will stop chasing him away and start keeping him. If it blows then Youngho will take him away from this town, all the way to the city. Donghyuck is a brave man, full of wit and sharp-minded. He will do well in the city, Youngho will protect him, keep him safe and away from hurt.

He grabs Donghyuck's hand and guides him towards the bed. He tucked them both in and wraps himself like a snake around the younger's body. This night they just sleep, tangled in each other as if afraid to slip away. Youngho wants him, he keeps him.

  
  


///

  
  


Dongyoung dropped him to the place for over half a year now. The place was supposed to break his writer's block. Through others, it managed to broke his heart too, but it brought more than just inspiration for his new novel that is now past the first arch and publishing date soon to be decided over Dongyoung's expected visit.

He looks over his notebook to Donghyuck, pausing his writing to rest his mind. An innocent smile with just a tinge of mischief beams back at him as if he's been watching Youngho for a while. He's touching his boyish ankles attached to long slender legs. Perfectly symmetric unlike he's ever seen before. His head is propped on top of his bent knees as he's watching from under his lashes at him with a feline gaze. How contradicting, innocent smile with a feline gaze. Nothing about him is innocent, Youngho already knows that. Lesson learned the hard way. Projected in a world of sin beyond salvation. A world in which he'll be set on fire over and over again. Let to burn to ashes, then repeat. That's the only way he can think to describe what it is. The lure is so powerful that ration can no longer grasp.

On the day of his punishment, he will receive his sentence with his head held high. Or maybe he bent it low for he already knew the boy was forbidden. It takes him to the holy book, if this is how Eve felt then the world was deemed to perish from the first moment their eyes clicked.

He wears a pristine shirt. One of Youngho's that's too long not to hang loose and too short to cover all the sinful bends and curves of his body. Youngho gulps yet once again powerless under the dark glance void of any light or piousness. And Youngho knew, read him like an open book. Slurped him with eagle eyes, he knew. Underneath the boyish figure, demure appearance there was laying a snake. Slippery and poisonous. Lethal, but addictive at the same time. A venom that surges through his veins with no intent to clear away.

When he reaches close enough to Youngho, hand sneaking around his arm, gliding closer through the caress that reaches his elbow and twirls around his bicep. Chest flat against Youngho's torso, burning. Lips warm and soft press against his jaw as his breath fans across the skin at the junction between his neck and ear. A hum that vibrates through his ribcage making his skin burn hot. His knees hit the bench Youngho sits on and he falls on it, back hitting the table without causing it to squeak a noise. Donghyuck in his lap straddles his thighs and despite not being naked he can feel the weight of his cock. Tip soft jutting out from under the hem of the shirt, forced to a clumsy bend by the hardness filling at the base.

He wants to touch, but he's scared. Scared of tinting his body more than he already did. Scared of leaving the imprint of his touches carved on the skin. Maybe Donghyuck reads him well too, and his ridiculous hesitation.

"Touch me." He moans sitting in Youngho's lap, drawing closer into his space, staring him up his eyes so permeating "Kiss me. Don't push me away." He continues and it sounds like a plea. The plea of someone too young to be ripe, but full of determination and allure. "Take me here. Make me yours again."

Words that Youngho can't deny him. He's a man, too weak to his desires. Too weak to the beauty that lies before his eyes. The beauty that stands in his hands. Youngho is just a man, weak but caring.

He glides his hands across Donghyuck's bare thighs, underneath the shirt to his hips. His skin dances under Youngho's touch, his body quivers at the touch. He gasps. He shudders. He melts. But Youngho doesn't stop from kneading at the soft skin of his inner thighs, bruised by his lips now bruising more under his touch.

Youngho cradles him into his arms, pressing his lips across his neck, nibbling at the skin. Darting his tongue out he tastes the salt on his skin that's paradoxically just as sweet. He melts more mewling and rolling his hips and that's when Youngho gets conscious of the state of his own body. Of how Donghyuck turns him on and beyond.

"Because of me." He tries to brace himself onto Youngho's shoulders. He can feel the way the younger male's heart is racing. He can feel the way his pulse throbs under the press of his wet tongue across his neck.

"Only you." Muttering across the skin he grabs Donghyuck's thighs spreading them as much as possible and rubbing the tips of his fingers across the swollen bud "You sure of this, I don't want to hurt you." Swollen because of Youngho, because of himself too. Swollen because he couldn't climb off Youngho's cock. Swollen because Youngho had been thirsty for him just as much.

"Here, now!" Donghyuck looks for his lips, kissing on top of them, licking across the hem, and pressing back against. He moans and begs as Youngho slides an easy finger in, letting it be wrapped against burning sensation. He parts his lips, letting the younger lick into his mouth the way he likes it. He turns around to spot the magic bottle placed next to his notebook. Donghyuck's prepared for it. Donghyuck desires Youngho and Youngho will fulfill it.

He gently works him open, considerate about the previous abuse the perky hole bared. The younger cries under his hand, he shakes and begs. It should surprise him, scare him, the feeling of insatiety. But he's been at his age too, and he's had just as much sex whenever given the opportunity. Just like them, he didn't have enough time either.

It's not him that pushes inside the younger. It's Donghyuck that pushes his pants down enough to take his shaft out. He tugs it with a few strokes, too leaky and slippery. He bends his body to put his mouth on Youngho, licking under the head and making him grunt low as his thighs jerk up. A sinful tongue, a sinful mouth, an angel of a boy, and Youngho's punishment. He aligns the hard tip with his sweet hole, scooching down on it. The elder grips at his waist, helping him hold his strength so he can gradually sink down and not all at once. Youngho doesn't want to hurt him or to let him hurt himself. 

He gasps again, his face red as he forces himself to breathe. He stills and Youngho kisses him, runs circles on his hips, on his lower back.

"How many time's been already and it still takes so long to adjust to you." Youngho kisses him under a chuckle. So endearing his heart is bleeding. "I want to move, help me."

How fast he can find his spot and how he enjoys turning him into a symphony of moans that resonate across the room, bouncing off the walls and settling back into his ears. He thrusts up into the bench just as Donghyuck rolls his hips down. They call each other's name, they touch wherever they reach and they rush faster into their peaks. When Youngho slides his hand down to cup the younger's cock, his hand is slapped away.

"Keep the angle, I think I can cum like this." And he does as told, gripping harder at his waist, helping him slam onto his cock. He licks the boy's jaw, savoring the way his mouth goes slack with every right thrust. "Argh!" He screams, eyes shooting open, too wide and watery as he clenches around Youngho, as he spills on Youngho's chest and jaw, as he splits the skin open on his shoulder from how hard his digging his nails in. Youngho loves everything about him. He never wants to let go.

"Ugh my baby, my amazing boy." He mouths the boy's Adam apple as he fills him up for later on he'll lick inside him and have him come on his tongue. "Be mine, please be the only mine."

"Only yours!"

Maybe they were meant from the beginning, maybe the sin is not as sinful if both parties participate in it. Or maybe if it is to burn, they'll burn together.


End file.
